Can We Go Somewhere?
by dr-cox
Summary: My portrayl of the events by the lake in episode 6. Rated M for language and sexual scenes. My first attempt ever, so please give it a look? :D
1. Can We Go Somewhere?

A/N Hello. I am new to this so if I have made mistakes please help by pointing me in the right direction! Also I am not sure how to access Beta readers (I am blonde, which might explain!) I have written a short piece about the lake scene, I chose to use a scene already written and just add my own thoughts as I have not written anything before ever. There is more to come but I wanted to test the water with an initial chapter. Any comments are welcome. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

-------------

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

And that was how it started. The first time she'd ever came to me, and god it scared me. Instinct took over and I knew where to take her.

Standing there, the lake looked just as beautiful as I remembered. It was the serenity that drew me here time and time again and that's what drew me here today. Somewhere away from everything, where Naomi would hopefully feel free to be herself under the non-judgemental presence of the lake and wildlife.

I always find it intriguing that Naomi feels the need to face the world behind a protective front. I think she is a strong person, she has the strength to fight for her opinions, the conviction to not let this world pass her by but actually live in it and make her presence known. But she seems to lack the strength to admit she wants friends. The cheery welcome before I cocked things up at the underground party hinted of this. It is like she feels that it is a weakness, or maybe she is trying to protect herself. Normally she appears to need and care for no one, preferring to be alone. But then today she needed me, I think. I believe this is a hint of the real Naomi, the person I fleetingly knew before the "incident" in middle school and before her front was reinforced following Katie's vicious rumours and my selfish silence. I mean she was always a bit of a loner and very opinionated, she kept away from most but she had a few friends. My sister's actions following our brief kiss seemed to intensify her front and drive her away from people. Now, ironically I may be the one to cut a doorway through this exterior, to see the real person behind the peroxide blonde hair and unsmiling blue eyes.

I turn and begin to undress when she hesitantly utters "I didn't bring a swimming costume."

"Neither did I" is my response, followed by "the sun won't shine forever", I hope she relaxes a bit; it could be awkward if she refuses to swim too and that's really not the point of this trip.

Hmm, she still isn't buying it; "someone might be looking" is the harsh reply. "Honey, your body ain't that special", I hope to put her at ease. She falters before hissing "don't look ok?"

But how could I not look? I know I'm playing with fire here, but slowly I turn to watch her undress, the smoothness of her back is so inviting as she lifts her top, almost beckons me to touch and kiss her, feel her soft skin against my lips, my fingertips.

She turns, sees me watching. I could be in trouble here. She's crossing her arms in a vain attempt to avoid the feeling of exposure. She catches my eye and her lips break into a grin, "you were looking!" she proclaims.

Relief rushes through me, "no I wasn't" I insist, despite the fact I blatantly was. We playfully bicker about whether I was perving and the end result is me being pushed in the lake. Jesus it's cold! She joins me and exclaims my sentiments. It's much too cold for a long swim, so we splash each other a bit before making hasty exits.

Slightly self-consciously we shuffle our belongings into the woods slightly, and begin to attempt to dry ourselves. Naomi collects some sticks and begins to make a small fire while I set up a blanket and roll us a splif. I also produce a bottle of vodka, obviously needed for warmth!

As I finish the splif and begin to light it she casually asks me if I'm alright. The mere question alone makes me falter slightly, no one ever asks if _I'm_ alright, normally that question is directed at Katie. The fact it's uttered from Naomi's lips doubles the reason to be surprised.

I smirk into the splif and take my time in responding. Naomi however grows inpatient, begins to wave in front of my face and incredulously asks me if I'm deaf. I phrase my response carefully, "you know that's the first time you have asked me something?"

"What? Today?" she states quizzically. I think my meaning is lost on her, despite the finality I try to instil in my answer: "ever".

"Well, answer it then. You alright?" God she's got some cheek. I maintain the light mood by telling her "I'm having the worst time of my life. The weather is shit, the company's even worse." Thankfully she's smiling, understanding the playful tone of my response. "Well" is all she says before taking another swig of vodka.

I stoke the fire a little more as we make small talk about the forest and then, possibly spurred on by the exchanges between us, I take her hand. I just sit there holding it, gently rubbing her fingers. She must have noticed and I could have sworn out the corner of my eye I saw her glance down and smile. The fact that she doesn't pull away mixed with the weed is giving me confidence, I want to be closer to her. So I suggest blow backs. Typically she is dismissive and sarcastic at first before conceding to let me "disappoint her".

I notice a look in her eyes as I place her hands around the splif and draw her near with gentle pressure on her neck. Did I see that look at Pandora's party? What is going through her mind? The intensity with which she's looking at me makes me anxious and as we finish the blow back a small, nervous smile creeps across my lips. Her eyelids seem to be heavy and her gaze forced downwards. When she finally meets my nervous gaze there is a new certainty behind her stormy blue eyes.

She looks at me for what feels like eternity. I gaze at her, noticing her blonde hair curling as it dries, the lack of make-up from our arctic exploits in the lake and the shabby green jumper. She looks so natural, relaxed and real, there is no front here now, I can see just Naomi. She is so beautiful she takes my breath away.

And then she's kissing me.


	2. And Then She

This is the second part that I have written. Thanks for those who have read, but especially to those who take the time to review. I seriously would love more comments, particularly on anything you feel could be better.

Warning on this one, some bad language and scenes of a sexual nature.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Lame.

---------------------------------

And then she's kissing me. She is actually kissing me. As in _she_ leaned into me, and _she_ started this. She is alcohol and drugs free (well practically) and still kissing me.

It's sweet and tentative at first, my hands fall to my sides as I return the sweetness. She pulls back slightly, scared and unsure perhaps? I lean forward to capture her lips again, deepening the kisses, I attempt to offer her reassurance but I also crave it for myself. So I reach out to hold her. I need to feel something besides the exceptional softness of her lips; I need to know this is real. I find her neck, her damp hair brushes my fingers as the scratchy material of her jumper mingles with the sublime feeling of her skin. It's then I know this is definitely real. Touching the skin of her neck reminds me of watching her earlier, the desire returns to feel her skin against my lips. I dip to kiss her neck and she lets out a sigh. I pause to look at her; she puts pressure on my arm. I'm scared she will push me away so I dip again to kiss her neck.

Suddenly it becomes awkward and almost forced. Despite myself I can't continue. Fear rises up in me as I anticipate rejection and the hurt that comes with it. She releases my arm and I stop, inches from her face. Her lids are heavy again and she's chewing on her bottom lip. She looks like she's smiling, like she's happy. I feel myself tensing as I wait for the verdict; will she run away from me again with nothing to blame her actions on?

"Say something" she smiles, her eyes finally returning to focus on my own. I can't keep the smile from my face or voice as I mutter about "experiments" trying to keep the same light tone as before.

With the fear of rejection still fresh in my mind I swallow the lump in my throat and look down at the hem of her jumper. It's now or probably never Emily. Shit. I reach forward and tug at her jumper, she raises her arms and I slide it easily over her shoulders and head.

Her eyes reach mine; she looks breathless and lets out another sigh. She has that look in her eyes again, its something no one has ever held in their eyes for me before. It dawns on me that I'm looking at desire. Naomi wants me, is turned on by me, wants to kiss me and feel my skin. The thought itself makes me feel 'that' burning sensation between my legs. She reaches out and pulls at my jumper too, confirming my realisation.

I hesitate as the jumper comes over my head, stopping to rub my nose nervously and wonder when she will come to her senses and stop this. Instead in a lighting flash she's back against my lips, forcefully kissing me. We break briefly, I perceive hesitancy and confusion on her part, but I quickly reclaim her lips with the same force she showed me and she seems to take this as reassurance and confirmation. She gently puts pressure on me until I'm lying back on the blanket. I'm unsure of where this is going, but I know what I want and assert my intentions by turning us over so I'm now on top of her.

Thankfully she seems to have the same ideas as me. We keep kissing and touching each other. I love her lips against mine, moving with urgency and tasting so sweet and soft. I can't explain the feelings that are elicited by her nails dragging over my skin, conveying her desire and enjoyment at my actions. I feel that smooth skin of her back against my fingertips as I pull her T-shirt over her body. I feel myself becoming breathless with my own desires, I have never felt this before and it's intoxicating. I don't want it to stop.

Thankfully it doesn't stop and shows no signs of slowing; we spend what feels like forever kissing and exploring each other. But we are both unsure and inexperienced, so there is hesitancy in our actions. It is far and away from the perfect love scene I had pictured in my head, during the times I allowed my mind (and hands) to wander with thoughts of her. However, despite our imperfections, the effect of every action is not dampened. Each kiss and every touch is stoking the fire that I can feel building between my legs. I wonder if she feels it too. Surely she would stop if it wasn't right? It is with relief that I feel her kisses become more urgent and rushed, as if she's trying to fulfil a feeling or convey a message to me. I moan softly into a kiss, which seems to give her the confidence to allow her hands wander, albeit momentarily, into slightly more intimate areas. This same confidence allows her to briefly massage my breast and squeeze my nipple and as she brushes her centre against my knee I feel the same warmth that is building inside me.

Her obvious nervousness coupled with the desire I can feel against my leg spurs me into taking more control, I want to please her and sate the urgency behind her kisses. I smoothly manoeuvre her into a comfortable position on her back and begin to travel down her body.

I run lips and fingers across her taunt stomach before I settle between her legs which she slowly parted, as if by instinct she knew that was my destination.

Nervously I make myself comfortable between her legs, kissing the inside of her thigh softly, massaging the muscles lying there and using my tongue and teeth to nip and lick closer to her centre. I slowly run my hands up towards the edge of her briefs and loop my fingers underneath.

Her hands are trembling softly, so I continue my deliberately slow movements. I want her to have all the time in the world to stop me now. Such a change from before where it was all about urgency, rushing kisses and touches as we both sought for a response to our own feelings. Now the realisation of the impact of my (potential) actions has given me clarity and I slow down, I can't bear her to regret this.

She is still showing no signs of stopping me, I remove her briefs and then travel back up her legs, planting kisses and running my fingers softly up her smooth, pale skin. It is only then when I reach my goal that I stop touching her to just look. For the second time that afternoon I see something that takes my breath away.

I've seen cock before (on the internet or on Katie's phone) and it never really did anything for me, it wasn't pretty and I didn't feel any desire to touch it let alone put it in my mouth. But now looking at the most intimate part of Naomi I feel a whole part of my life fall into place. I slowly breathe out marvelling at how wet she is, and my thoughts becoming consumed with how much I want to touch her there, and make her feel just fucking amazing.


	3. Make Her Feel Amazing

Ok so this is the final part that I have written. I am now considering doing a similar piece from Naomi's perspective, so opinions on this idea would be welcome alongside coments on this piece. I hope you have enjoyed reading my own opinion and perspective of the lake scene. As always comments, both positive and critical gratefully received.

Warnings: Scenes of a sexual nature and swearing.

Disclaimer: All characters property of Skins/Channel 4, I own nowt.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly breathe out marvelling at how wet she is, and my thoughts becoming consumed with how much I want to touch her there, and make her feel just fucking amazing.

I bring my hands up to hold Naomi's hips and then pause, still deliberately taking my time and marvelling at the sight in front of me. I bring my face closer to her, breathing in the scent of her arousal and find it enticing me to continue what I have started.

While placing gentle kisses inside her thigh ever so closer to her core I hear her begin to whimper slightly, her noises becoming louder the closer I get. I tentatively run my tongue up her slit, enjoying the taste as much as the noise that escapes Naomi's lips.

I repeat my action, my mind becoming fuzzy with the sensations I'm experiencing. I try to think of what she would like me to do, what she would enjoy. Against my will I find myself stuttering, my fear and uncertainty are threatening to spill from my lips and wash over her, ruining this moment.

I feel her hand wrap over mine, "Ems?" I glance up to see concern in her eyes, but behind is still the mist of her emotion and desire. I must have been hesitating longer than I realised. "Sorry, I just…" I start and falter, unable to admit my insecurities. But I needn't have worried; I guess she could read everything from my eyes. She smiles at me and tells me to "take my time". Squeezing her hand, I return to breathe in her aroma. I feel it washing over me, I remember the need I felt to try and make her feel amazing and focusing on that I slowly continue my oral assault on her.

I keep every movement slow and tentative, trying to read her responses and judge if I'm doing it right. She moans as I use my lips as well as my tongue, kissing the most intimate part of her. The noise makes me feel special, privileged that she would allow me to do this to her. Finding her clit and flicking my tongue over the bundle of nerves causes her to tighten the grip on my hand and thrust into me.

I store which actions cause her to moan and thrust and hold on to me tight. I use these as my tools in the quest to her orgasm. It feels like forever, which only makes me worry that I must be bad, before she moves her hands to wrap them into my hair as her breathing becomes shallower. Against my hands, still encompassing her hips, I feel her warmth grow and her skin become clammy.

With a final kiss down there, in which I dare to slide my tongue inside her before drawing up to give a last flick on her clit, she grips my hair really tightly and lets out a deep sigh/groan type noise.

A few seconds pass; she's lying there, eyes shut and breathing deeply. I think she has finished so I shift my position to be able to kiss her stomach, revelling in the taste and feeling of the moist, slightly salty skin. I draw myself upwards and to the side so I am now lying next to her, looking down on her as she comes down from her high, eyes tightly closed and her breathing ragged.

Tracing light circles on her stomach I wait patiently, the suspense killing me as fear threatens to run from my eyes. At last her eyes flicker open and immediately seek mine. The look tells me all I needed to know, that she came and it was good.

Her hand reaches up to cup my cheek and I join her with my own hand while smiling weakly. She looks sweaty and exhausted, drained from the emotions she's been feeling. I feel pride in the knowledge that I played a role in evoking these emotions in her. She slides around to capture my neck and gently draws me into her lips. The kiss causes another moan to escape her mouth, as I guess she tastes herself on my lips.

Our kisses are slow and deep, so different from the rushed urgency of earlier. Each kiss cementing in my mind that not only did she have a good time and that she enjoyed it but that there are feelings behind this too. Her kisses, like actions, say so much. The depth of her kiss, the tenderness and sweetness, surely that can only arise from deep emotions inside as well.

After a short while she breaks from our kisses and shyly asks if it's ok that she puts her underwear back on. I simply nod as she shuffles forwards to retrieve her briefs, shivering somewhat. I fumble in the dusky light for some more sticks for the dwindling fire and our jumpers.

As she returns, I hold up her jumper and t-shirt to which she eagerly allows me to slide over her head before settling back close to the now rejuvenated fire. I quickly dress and join her by the fire. We lie down wrapped up in each others arms, I feel her fingers search for the hem of my jumper, sliding smoothly underneath to caress my skin.

It is so comforting, just lying there next to her. I fit snugly into the crook of her neck, her arms being long enough to surround me in warmth and dare I say it, something akin to love? Stop it Emily, you are going too fast. Anyway, I can't think about this now, there will be time for thinking and analysing later. Talk can also come later, I couldn't stand it if either of us said something to ruin this night.

I let out a sigh, my eyes flickering closed as I snuggle deeper into her. Her hand leaves my stomach to stroke my cheek, brush across my lips and settle just under my breasts. She forcefully kisses the top of my head and mutters "night Ems" into my hair before holding me tighter. "Night Nai" I murmur, this evening's events draining me, forcing me to an early slumber.

Not for a second do I think that in the morning she will be gone.


End file.
